The present invention relates to a vehicular lighting fixture for an Adaptive Frontlighing System (AFS), which can control the light distribution.
For instance, there is Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-71409 as a well-known technology relevant to such a vehicular lighting fixture for the AFS which can control the light distribution.
In the vehicular lighting fixture for the AFS which can control the light distribution described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-71409, a plurality of illuminants with different light distribution is provided, and light distribution is controlled by blinking those illuminants or adjusting the quantity of light of those illuminants.